


Ruby's neat trick

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abnormal Penis, Creampie, F/F, Futa Penny, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby found another application that her semblance was capable of, Penny loves it.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 8





	Ruby's neat trick

**Author's Note:**

> Few author notes  
> *I basically had Ruby's semblance mirror Neo's a bit by allowing her to manipulate reality.  
> *Not exactly to confidant with how this came out but I still wanted to post it for the way not.  
> *The outfit I wrote Ruby in was based off a Patreon alt of a picture Bluefield made(https://twitter.com/bluefield07/status/1364001387135262722?s=20)

Weiss’s well known reluctance to rouse herself from her sleep if it meant waking up earlier than was intended, and Yang’s deep and nearly comatose state when she went to bed tired gave Ruby the confidence she needed to take her time getting dressed into her combat gear and sneak her way out the dorm while leaving them none the wiser. However, Ruby did still have to practice some caution thanks to her faunus teammates superb hearing that could have picked up a pin dropping while she was in a deep slumber. This hearing nearly lead to Blake waking up and discovering Ruby’s preparation for some mysterious activities as evident by the slight stirrings coming from Blake’s bunk, but evidently the 21-year old huntress managed to stealth her way to her team's door where she was free to quietly open it and slip out without alerting any of her team. 

Now safely out into the halls of Atlas academy, Ruby was free to make her way to the school’s training ground so that she and her loving android girlfriend could meet up before their scheduled duties...at least that was the plan up until Ruby turned from the softly closed door to find a pair a green eyes staring into her own a few inches from her. Ruby had just opened her mouth to let out an instinctual startled yelp but thankfully Penny’s reflexes were faster than Ruby and she managed to cover her scythe-wielding girlfriend’s mouth with both of her hands before the scream could leave Ruby’s mouth. Penny’s expression when she first made eye contact with Ruby had consisted of her usual eager smile, but that smile quickly shifted to an alarmed frown as she quickly acted to keep their rendezvous a secret from the rest of the sleeping teams on this floor. 

“I’m so sorry Ruby, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Penny whispered out as she removed her hands from Ruby’s mouth a few seconds after pacing them there and placed them on her shoulders. “I promise I was waiting in the training room like we had discussed, and I really did try to wait there patiently until you had arrived. I just kept thinking about you and about when we last had sex in that delivery truck after your uncle and Clover had step-” Fully recovered after her initial start, Ruby grabbed Penny’s waist so that she could pull her forward and close the few inches of space that was between them so that she could enjoy a passionate kiss with the rambling woman. It was now Penny’s turn to recoil lightly in surprise over the sudden show of affection, that shock however quickly melted away into content as Penny moved her hands to Ruby’s back so she could pull her closer towards her. Ruby let out a small moan of pleasure into the kiss as she enjoyed the feeling of Penny’s synthetic breast pressing up against her own.

The two enjoyed the affectionate kiss for a few seconds once they had both settled into it before Ruby pulled away from the kiss and gave her orange-haired girlfriend a warm smile.

“You don’t have to apologize Penny. I’m just glad to finally see you.” Ruby said as she moved one of her hands so that it could lightly cup Penny’s left cheek. A show of affection which Penny responded to pleasantly as she nuzzled her cheek into the hand. She also let out a content hum as she enjoyed the physical contact of her lover. “Now let’s get going yeah? I’m dying to be receiving today and well..” the gaze that Ruby had been holding on her girlfriend’s content face as Penny kept her eyes closed and enjoyed Ruby’s hand on her cheek had finally broken away and was refocused on the ground thanks to the light shade of pink that was sprouting on her face. “...Well I would be lying if I didn’t admit to dreaming about you...you know…” Ruby let out a sheepish chuckle as she slowly redirected her gaze back towards her green-eyed lover who’s eyes were open and staring at her with a loving look, “...having your way with me.” 

“Oh that sounds quite lovely indeed Ruby!” Penny said with an excited expression as she shot her head upright and clasped both her hands around the hand that had been cupping her cheek so she could move it in between their faces. Despite her enthusiastic smile and loving stare directed at her girlfriend, Penny managed to keep her voice down so as not to alert anyone of their presence in this lonesome hallway. It did however give her silver-eyed lover smile a reason to grow even wider thanks to Penny’s enthusiasm.

“Well then away we go!” Ruby cheered, pumping her unoccupied fist into into the air as she began walking with her girlfriend’s hand in tow towards the training room. Ruby had managed to get a few steps away from her team's dorm before finding that her progress had been halted thanks to her girlfriend’s reluctance to move from her current spot. A choice which gave Ruby a puzzled expression as she silently stared at her girlfriend while waiting for a reasoning from her android girlfriend. Penny was silent for a few seconds as she silently stared at the ground instead of at her girlfriend’s confused face before she finally spoke up and clued her girlfriend in.

“Uh...well...you see Ruby…” Penny was constantly shifting around in place in a nervous manner as she worked to put her reasoning for her reluctance into coherent words. “I...well...I...you see I’ve been actually thinking about you a lot on the way here and...well...I kinda was hoping we could just have our intimate moments in your dorm instead of waiting until we are back at the training room.” Penny’s face was now a shining read beacon of embarrassment as she finally revealed her issue with leaving their current spot. It wasn’t the reason that Ruby was expecting based on the surprised expression on her face, but she honestly wasn’t expecting any answer in the long run so her look of shook only lasted for a brief second or two. 

Her face twisting into a face that showcased the gears that were turning in her head as she looked from her flustered girlfriend and the closed door behind them. Ruby’s moment of pondering only lasted a few seconds before she finally pulled her girlfriend closer to her so that they were a few feet from her team’s dorm. Unlike the last time Ruby tried to lead her, Penny offered no resistance as she allowed herself to be relocated. Ruby then placed her free hand, since Penny still had both her hands clasped around her other hand, and directed Penny so that the android’s back was up against the wall now. Then placing her free hand on top of Penny’s hands, Ruby gave the android a mischievous smirk right before speaking.

“Well...having sex in my dorm would be...actually pretty hot if I had to be honest…” Ruby said, glancing away for a brief moment from her girlfriend’s face as the premise of struggling to not be caught by her teammates obviously enticed her, “But there’s no way we could do it with Blake there. She would hear us and I’m not looking to wake any of them up earlier than they have to.” Penny glanced down at the ground so that she didn’t have to direct her disappointed expression directly at Ruby’s face. She saw the wisdom in Ruby’s words and would never want to actually wake her teammates up, but the premise of waiting once again wasn’t something that Penny was looking forward to. Lucky for her, a swirl of rose petals that enveloped her vision and obscured what changes Ruby was currently enacting on the Protector of Mantle. In a split second, Penny released Ruby’s hands and covered her mouth in surprise at what she was currently staring at right now.

Before Ruby’s swirl of petals temporarily blinding her, Penny’s eyes caught the sight of Ruby’s combat gear in addition to her own; now however Penny was completely stripped clean of any semblance of clothing on her and on her crotch was a rather impressive horse cock that matched her skin complexion and came with a pair of balls to complete it. Penny was so taken aback by this sudden change in her appearance that she managed to miss her girlfriend’s new ensemble up until she had noticed that Ruby had taken a few steps away from her. Penny’s blush wasn’t visible thanks to the hands covering her face, the sight of her girlfriend's current attire making her eyes go wide as they happened upon her however told Ruby all she needed to know about Penny’s opinion regarding her new clothes. Ruby didn’t verbally address Penny’s obvious infatuation with her new clothes, but she was happy to give the woman a full body view of what she was wearing as she continued to talk to her.

“But I really don’t want to wait until we’ve arrived at the training room either, so why don’t we enjoy ourselves in the hallway?” Ruby asked, raising her arms in the air so that the cropped black hoodie she was wearing rose up and revealed the waistband of the fishnet stockings she was wearing under her Jeans cut so high and basically left nothing to the imagination in terms of what her thighs looked like that it would be more appropriate to refer to them as a jean thong, (jeong if you will). She was also wearing a pair of red high heels to complete the depraved look she was going for. “But we’re still going to have to be quiet, does that sound like something you would be okay with Penny?” Ruby made sure to do a 180 turn with her arms still outstretched upwards as if she was stretching her arms while doing a yawn so that Penny could enjoy the crotch of her jean thong tucked tightly between her ass cheeks so that Penny had a clear view of her round and supple ass spilling through the fishnet waist high stockings she was wearing. 

Penny didn’t bother answering Ruby’s question with a verbal answer, she simply relinquished her hands from her face so that they could get to work addressing the rise in pleasure that her body was begging for. Penny’s right hand focused on pleasuring her right boob by running up and down the C-cup sized bust, also giving her breast a rough squeeze right before it was ready to run back down the surface of Penny’s breast. Her left hand was busy working on stroking her new cock from the base of it and reaching the ring which was right at the halfway point of the beastly cock. Penny’s breast had always been a sensitive spot for her, but she knew how they reacted when they were pleased so she the large influx of pleasure that would whell up inside her never took her by surprise once she got used to it. The cock Ruby gave her however sent a whole new sensation of pleasure that was foreign to Penny and turned out to be more sensitive than her breast. Whether that was by design or chance, it resulted in Penny letting loose an audible gasp that she was quick to muffle by biting down on her bottom lip as soon as it came out. A reaction which coaxed out a small giggle from Ruby as she slowly got down on all fours in front of the aroused woman. First bending her torso forward so that Penny had a good view of Ruby’s vagina outline through the tight denim thong then slowly bending her knees as she got closer to the ground until she was finally on her hands and knees in front of Penny, looking over her shoulder so that she could enjoy the sight of Penny’s lust rising higher and higher.

A change in position which Penny responded to by pinching the nipple of the breast she had previously been groping. Penny let out another muffled gasp that she hopped would go unnoticed by the slumbering teams that were around them. 

“Does seeing me like this turn you on Penny?” Ruby asked, continuing to bend over more so that know she was using her right arm as a pillow to separate her face from the cold tile floor that was beneath her. Penny gave a quick nod to Ruby’s question since she was afraid that she would make too much noise if she spoke up. “Does seeing me like this make you want to touch me…” Ruby took her left arm and ran it under her body so that her hand was poking out between her legs while her index and middle finger were pressed together and running up and down her outlined slit. “...to use that dick I gave you to breed me until I can’t stand anymore?” Once again Penny’s response was to simply nod her head in agreement, this time more feverishly however. “Thank you, that makes me happy to hear…” While still teasing at her slit, Ruby began swaying her hips from side to side so that she could have Penny’s undivided attention on her incredible ass. “I want you to touch me...to fuck me...to break me with the dick I gave you. It’s all I’ve been thinking about all day and what I’ve been waiting for.” With that last lustful confession, Ruby ceased her swaying motion with her supple ass and pinched the her thumb and ring finger between the slim fabric which had been covering her wet cunt so that Ruby could let out an audible gasp as she slipped her index and middle finger into her pussy. 

“Ruby...I...I…” Penny found it hard to string her words together in her head thanks to the haze of lust that was crowding her mind right now. The stimulation coursing through her body as she continued to please herself to the lewd display her girlfriend was putting on for her right now. Her gaze locked onto the sight of the portion of flesh that Ruby’s shorts failed to cover spilling through the fishnets that she wore driving her mad with desire as Penny envisioned the feeling of her pelvis impacting her girlfriend’s soft flesh. It had gotten to the point where a trail of pre-cum had begun to dribble out of the tip of the animal penis and fall to the floor beneath her. 

“It’s okay Penny…” Ruby said her breath slowly getting ragged as she continued to finger herself. “I know you're eager, but just wait a few more minutes okay?” With that said, Ruby withdrew her drenched fingers from her pussy and pulled her shorts down from her rear. Leaving her entire ass on display for the aroused android as Penny began drooling on herself as she continued to pant. Penny had clearly been enjoying the show Ruby was putting on, but the sight of Ruby’s left hand fingering her pussy with two fingers while she used her right to stimulate her prostate urged Penny to pick up her stroking speed faster. She wanted Ruby desperately, but Penny managed to follow her girlfriend's instructions as she continued to masturbtate to the sight of Ruby reducing herself to a panting degenerate. 

The show only lasted for a few minutes before Ruby finally pulled her fingers out of her holes and spread her ass cheeks apart before she panted out her plea for her girlfriend's gifted cock.

“Penny...please have me. I’m…ready…” Penny waisted no time after receiving her girlfriend’s instructions in closing the gap of space between them so that she was free to fuck Ruby to her hearts content. Penny had been driven to a primal state so she refused to bother with any semblance of build up, she simply grabbed her cock right above the halfway ring on the member and angled it so that she could thrust her entire cock into the lustful 21 year old huntress. When creating Penny’s horse cock, Ruby ensured that the phallic addition would be the perfect fit for her vagina. It was thick enough to provide her with the mind breaking stretching she wanted done to her vagina, and long enough to where it would reach her cervix if Penny shoved the entire thing inside her. Ruby expected Penny to bury her cock deep inside her, hell it was what she wanted, what she wasn’t expecting however was for the orange-haired woman to forgo any slow build up or time for Ruby to become accustomed to the large cock when she had finally inserted her cock inside Ruby. It was this unforeseen reaction to her teasing which caused the loud cry of pain to escape Ruby’s mouth that only lasted for a quick second before Ruby quickly covered her mouth with her hands. 

Ruby could only hope that the cry went unnoticed by the rest of the inhabitants on their floor much like how it went unnoticed by the green-eyed woman still roughly fucking her. Penny would drag her hips back to the point where the ring of Penny’s cock had just popped out before she would slam it right back inside her, giving Ruby an intense feeling as she felt the bulging ring slide in and out of her pussy. Penny was too far gone in her own lust to comprehend much of anything else that isn't currently tightening around her sensitive cock or accepting the impactful force of her pelvis every time she rolled her hips forward and into Ruby’s ass and enjoyed the sounds of her balls hitting Ruby’s crotch. Penny had her legs on either side of Ruby’s lower half as she continued to roll her hips back and forward while she had her hands on Ruby’s waist so she could pull her back as her hips came forward and increase the impactful force she made. 

Ruby knew she had to remind Penny to practice caution or they run the risk of alerting every huntsmen on their floor of their activities, but she knew the words would be incomprehensible thanks to the lust fueled state Penny drove her into. Ruby was loving the rough treatment that Penny was giving her and could tell that her lover truly had been desperate to feel Ruby’s tight cunt squeeze around her cock as it thrusted in and out of her. She was happy that Penny knew exactly how she loved to be fucked as each slap Penny gave to the side of her ass sent another intense shockwave of pleasure through her body while her pussy’s constant sensation of stretching sent a shockwave of pain which only helped to heighten her pleasure. 

The two women were so lost in their own lustful hazes that neither bothered to try and communicate any kind of warning that they were both quickly reaching their limit. They simply continued to reveal each other’s reaction to their intense love making before Penny finally shoved her entire cock into Ruby’s pussy as her body tightened up and she began to violently shiver while in her android lover’s grasp. The large influx of cum flowing into Ruby’s already packed cunt mixed with Ruby’s pussy squeezing even tighter around Penny’s sensitive cock resulted in the couple letting out a joined cry of pleasure together. Ruby’s was barely muffled by her hands around her mouth, Penny’s however was unrestricted and quite noticeable to any souls who could have happened to be awake during their moment of revelry. Their orgasm lasted for a few minutes before it finally passed and both women were suddenly enveloped in another swirl of rose petals. This time reverting Penny back to her previous appearance, complete with her combat clothes and minus the penis Ruby gave her, and Ruby was once again in her previous clothes as she lay unconscious on the floor in front of her. A look of pure euphoria on her face as she continued to lie in a puddle of cum that had spilled out of her packed cunt after Penny’s orgasm. 

“Hmmm...quite peculiar…” Penny said, now cured of her momentary lustful possession as she stood upright and looked down at her drooling girlfriend. “It would appear that even after your semblance had become undone after you lost consciousness, the ejaculate I sprayed into you has still remained. Your semblance is truly strange girlfriend Ruby...Ruby?” Penny hadn’t initially registered her girlfriend’s lack of consciousness when she had first begun her analysis, but after noticing Ruby’s lack of response Penny’s only thought was to gently lift the woman up so that she could carry her back to her team’s dorm and lay her exhausted body to rest. Not however, before placing a quick kiss on the silver-eyed woman’s forehead. 

“Thank you again for the splendid time Ruby. I look forward to our next intimate exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> Places to get in touch with me  
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer  
> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
